


the first days of forever

by LEMONADANG



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Fankids - Freeform, M/M, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEMONADANG/pseuds/LEMONADANG
Summary: Charlie and Panda's first three days as dads.





	1. the first day

The first day was easy. Well, as easy as it could have been with newborn twin girls. It really had been one heck of a week for the new dads, so that first day was used for resting and convincing Charlie that _yes, those are your babies, you can pick them up all you want,_ while Grizz and Ice Bear (mostly Ice Bear) took a lot of initiative in making sure the babies were well taken care of while also making sure Panda and Charlie had a hand in looking after their daughters.

Panda didn’t know when this supposed “dad-strength” was supposed to kick in. It had happened for Charlie pretty quickly after the snake babies hatched, but that seemed to only happen once they were in danger. Panda didn’t even want to _think_ about either of his babies being out of his sight let alone in danger, so he was content in never acquiring dad-strength mode if that’s what it costs. 

Not much “resting” occurred on the first day. The new fathers felt so unbelievably tired, but… How would anyone expect them to sleep on the knowledge that those two beautiful baby girls that slept (haha) so close by were _theirs?_ 100%, undoubtedly, fully _theirs?_

...Also, the wailing didn’t help.

Yes, but it was Ice Bear who scolded Panda and Charlie for not taking the time to rest. Grizz tried to, but it was hard to take him seriously, especially with two armfuls of baby. Panda stuck his tongue out at Grizz, who had taken to joking that those babies deserved to meet their uncles at least once in their lives. Panda responded by demanding that they get to know their dads first. 

The twins were identical, so it was of utmost importance that the first thing they did was differentiate them as soon as possible. 

Luna came first-- born with a dark patch over her left eye. She took to being an older sister quite fast, as she had proven to be the quieter of the two. Charlie dressed her with a simple purple onesie-- Panda’s idea. 

Momo was second-- born with a dark patch over her right eye. She was slipped into her own tiny pink onesie not long after Luna, though she gave her parents twice the fight over it. 

The first day ended too soon. Charlie took the first shift, letting Panda sleep for a few hours while holding the twins close as to allow Charlie to keep an eye on his little family so Panda could rest easy knowing if there were to be a problem, Charlie would be up and ready to fix it. They would alternate this throughout the night, taking time every few hours to bottle feed the babies. It wasn’t ideal, but it worked for the time being. 

It still hadn’t fully clicked yet, that they were parents now. Even though they’d been preparing for months, it still felt incredibly new and weird that there were two tiny, fluffy baby girls who were totally and entirely dependent on Panda and Charlie, both a perfect mix of the two. That being said, neither of them could imagine a better version of _forever._


	2. the second day

The second day wasn’t as easy. Neither Panda nor Charlie got enough sleep the night before, but it seemed like the twins did, and that was the most important thing. Charlie had insisted Panda rest when he noticed him dozing off while feeding Luna, but Panda assured Charlie he was fine-- he wasn’t evil enough to abandon Charlie with two fussy babies, not yet at least. 

Charlie really did seem like he was just… perfect at this. The babies loved him, and Charlie was the affectionate, goofy dad Panda had always wished he had. Panda laughed, bottle feeding Momo as Charlie cradled Luna close to his chest, talking to her and asking her questions as if she were a grown adult capable of rational thought. Charlie could understand animals, maybe a baby wasn’t much different?

“Is she saying anything interesting?” Panda had asked, interrupting what seemed like a pretty riveting conversation between his husband and oldest daughter as he dressed Momo in a onesie that was arguably pinker than the one she wore the day before.

“Oh, you’d be surprised,” Charlie chuckled as he looked up, temporarily freeing himself from the little world he was in with Luna. “Lots of stuff about world domination.”

“You’re messing with me,” Panda furrowed his brow. “You’re making that up.” 

Charlie simply let out a hearty laugh in response, reveling in Panda’s helpless confusion. A squeak from Luna metaphorically pulled Charlie’s ear back down, and Panda smiled at the sight before the baby in his own arms, now fully dressed, demanded Panda’s attention by digging tiny, sharp claws into his paw. It hurt about as much as a prick from a rose’s thorn would, but Panda still bit his lip to prevent himself from bringing voice to the pain in his paw. The pain would fade as fast as it began, and Panda would soon find himself quietly laughing at how bold his baby was. Panda didn’t have it in him to be upset, not right now. 

Momo had these pretty brown eyes that Charlie had swooned over and gushed that her and Luna had Panda’s eyes, and those same pretty brown eyes had found their way up to Panda’s own deep brown eyes. As father and daughter made eye contact, completely lost in adoration for each other, it was easy to forget everything around them. 

_"Babies will sleep in crib tonight. Will cry if they need anything.”_ Ice Bear had said when it got late. Panda wanted to argue, but knew it probably _was_ for the best, since yesterday’s arrangement only left Panda and Charlie with half the sleep they usually got. Plus, it was hard _not_ to swoon at the sight of their twins utterly tangled in each other as they slept, cuddling in their crib-- they had plans to go out and buy a second crib, but it didn’t seem like they needed it.

Panda and Charlie had the best sleep of their lives that night.


	3. the third day

The third day was medium-hard. Grizz and Ice Bear had started taking more of a hands-off approach, which was necessary if Panda and Charlie wanted to reach any semblance of self-sufficiency. They’d step in occasionally to “make conversation so the 24/7 baby stuff didn’t bore them to death”, but Panda started being able to see through that pretty quickly and told them they can see their nieces whenever they wanted, and it was no problem.

Panda _did_ have a very gentle argument with his brothers on the third day. They realized far too late that they had been unprepared for two babies, and needed to go to the store to pick up more supplies. Panda insisted he was able to go with them, that he felt way too cooped up the past couple days. While Ice Bear seemed neutral during the argument, even seeming like he was in favor of Panda’s decision occasionally, Grizz remained adamant that Panda stay home. They bickered for a good 45 minutes before Ice Bear and Charlie needed to step in to prevent Grizz and Panda from literally clawing at each other. In the end, Panda was forced to stay home. 

It was too quiet in the house after Panda’s brothers left for the store. He had Charlie and the babies, but under all that, he wished at least one of his brothers stuck around. He’d never felt like this before, but he missed the sound of the TV in the other room and the rhythmic chopping on a cutting board, or the whir of a blender in the other room. The absence of those common noises made his ears itch, and he silently rejoiced when he heard the front door opening.

Grizz had stumbled gracefully into the bedroom, a plastic shopping bag hanging from both arms. Upon further inspection the bags were full of tiny baby clothes, which Grizz had dumped onto the bed, causing Panda to groan at the huge mess now taking up a large amount of his personal space. Grizz had picked through the pile of clothes to show off a few in particular, one being a tiny shirt designed to look like a tuxedo. 

“Um, Grizz, you know they’re both baby girls, right?” Panda had asked. Momo babbled something unintelligible, and Panda pressed a small kiss to her cheek.

“Fashion doesn’t discriminate, bro!” 

Panda couldn’t argue with that; his babies looked stylish in anything. 

Among the scattered pile of baby clothes was a pair of tiny onesies, two that Grizz hadn’t pointed out. They were identical, both reading the words _’I love my daddies!’_ in black print.

By that point, Panda had stopped listening to Grizz, feeling his eyes well up with tears at the discovery. Cradling Momo with one arm, feeling her weight and warmth close to his chest as he looked over to Charlie, who was preoccupied with holding Luna and looking through the clothes himself, he didn’t seem to have noticed the onesie. 

Panda held back the tears though-- He didn’t feel like explaining them. But it made him happy, it made him really really really happy knowing they even _made_ stuff like that, and while he knew Grizz probably only bought them with cuteness in mind, it still made his heart smile. 

After all, he knew his daughters loved him, and he and Charlie loved them more and more with each passing second, and that’s how it’d be written in the stars for all of eternity.


End file.
